HXH The Old Belfry
by Zhouzijian
Summary: Bad End, a Hunter X Hunter novel for Shalnark.


I'm lying on the table, speaking on stage teachers turn a blind eye, half awake teacher, but also just a touch of glanced at me and continue to speak to her class.

Wake up, it has passed most of the Second Period.

I stretched, hit a long yawn, stood up. Chair leaning against the wall, issued a big sound.

In front of an unknown student turned his head, looked at me in disgust, and turn over.

They're accustomed to it...

I pick up this books, blatantly out from the front door of the classroom.

No one came to stop me, no one will stop me.

This is not a poor school, which is the city's best schools.

They would ignore my behavior, it is only because I was special 'care' over it.

Damn ... This special treated is really annoying ... ...I do this, just want the same treatment with the other students ...

I took out a pocket watch from the uniform pocket.

Complex patterns, fine workmanship.

"I do not need anything to extend my life ... why, let me be the lonely people exist in this world?" Clenched my watch, and want to throw out, but gave up.

So useless... must... be there ...

I looked up, looked at the distant side of city, the old belfry.

If ... can go there just fine ...

Once, I have lived in a place called Rosario Louis's family. This seems a large family, also with the great history.

The children always need learn intrigue when they was really little, or you could unknowingly be made out.

However, I don't need to learn these ...

I do not know why. I sauntered across the Rosario Louis's house, whether it is forbidden to store confidential documents and anywhere.

Although my last name Rosario Louis, but I don't any direct blood relations with anyone in this family.

But everyone here is very respectful to me, but always keeping distance with a look at me in awe.

Why?

In fact, I don't know either of them, they do not know me, but obedience with any of my demands.

I seem to exist for a long time in the family, the family hierarchy is also high.

For a long time, I have not allowed to leave the left Rosario Louis house said to my safety.

I can only rely on Rosario Louis family to judge people's clothing outside changes, I see their ornate costumes to simple, cloth used less and less, and even some just a few pieces of cloth with a rope tied up ...

At that time, I didn't know the passage of time, just to witness the Rosario Louis family taking office every generation the main house and leave, but I have not the slightest change.

This is the problem they fear me ...

Piece of exquisite workmanship of the watch, I always carry around.

It seems, has some incredible action.

I have very slow growth rate.

I don't know how long, I look like a normal fifteen-year-old, I can finally go out.

They didn't allow me to say anything about the pocket watch.

I'm not allowed near the tall Belfry.I only watched it from far, listening to the heavy roar day by days.

On the outside, I would like manifestations an ordinary , in school, they're isolated me ...

Has been living in Rosario Louis house, so I forgot how to communicate with the first day of school, the teacher let me introduce myself, but I just blankly standing on the podium, overwhelmed.

The following students issued a harsh jeers.I looked down, restless wringing fingers.

Teacher has a hint of embarrassment.

" will go to her seat ..."

My head down, walked back to his seat in the students or novelty or ridicule in the eyes.

After class, when there a lot of people around me.

"Rosalind, that school are you go to before?""Rosalind where do you live?""Rosalind ..."

...

Such questions they asked a lot, I just head down, did not speak.

They lost interest, gradually dispersed.

"Really ... how can ignore people!"Has whispered talk around, I do not mind.

Because you don't speak nor reason people came, they began to alienate after the monthly exam, My score is zero so that teachers and students stunned.

Teachers enthusiasm to later the disgust, the students also oppressed insults to a variety of ridicule.

Later, those who bullied me are gone ... Rosario Louis family did that ...

Although they not show to me, but it is not difficult to guess. I still by myself in the school, and not one even talk to me. In fact, whether in Rosario Louis or outside, are the same ...

When the transfer student named Shalnark on stage introduce themselves, I was in a daze.

Until the teacher let him do the seat in front of me. Then I look the other way of looking at short hair, eye pupil full of warm smile ...And I was the opposite person."In the future, please a lot of advice!" Very energetic sound.

"..." I turned away, ignored. Anyway, a few days I will be away from it ...

"Well ..." He seemed embarrassed to touch the back of the head.

"Shalnark, don't talk to her..." Someone said to him quietly.

"W-what? But ..."

"Opened the book ..." The teacher began the lecture.

Aha... boring ...I stood up, not one else to out of the certainly would alienate me, not so long ...

In Shalnark's eyes, warmth have strained only cold.

I on the top floor, overlooking the belfry. How can I able to go there ...On the playground, in the hallway, people gathered together and scattered, scattered and poly ...

Have nothing to do with me ...

"Yoo! So you are here!" said Shalnark, some dazzling sunshine smile.

"What happened?" I looked at him coldly, unhappy flashed.

"Why do they say do not care for you?" He sat in the low edge overlooking at me.

"... Why are you care?" I take a step back, quit from his shadow.

"Hey? But I think classmates should help each other... To be honest, maybe I can help you~" is still an eyesore smile.

"Why should I believe you?" Help each other?! ... just want to watch? ! I sneered at the bottom of my heart.

"This ..." His face was frowning, his eyes dim light also seems very upset look.

'Clang - clang - clang -' rang a distant belfry bump.

"Excuse me." I picked up the side of the bag, downstairs.

Shalnark distressed expression after Rosalind suddenly disappeared down the stairs, he raised a touch of the cold smile, "Yeah ... really trouble the outset rebuffed..."

Although I have been to treat annoying Shalnark, but he was always coming. What a troublesome guy ...

Have not seen how he pestered other people... Maybe ... really want to help me?

"How can I have this idea?!" I frown, "Don't let that guy probation!"

"Rosa ~ you really here ..."

"Shit! Is you! Get away! And don't call me that" I turned my head to ignore him.

"Well ... not been so cold," he seemed to get hurt, "Rosa hate me now ... I really want to help you..."

"..." I looked at him, hypnotized himself - Don't be fooled, don't be fooled, don't be fooled...

"Yeh, I hate you." I not longer to see him, lift bags and left.

"Well ~ Although the attitude is still very cold, but has begun to soften it ..." Shalnark with a calculating smile looking at Rosalind's back.

I'm no longer go to the roof, but no matter where I go that guys are able to find me.

So I truancy.

Although have not heard the classes, in class is sleeping or make trouble, but I have never escaped the school.I have been back and forth in school, residence, Rosario Louis these three. Never deviated.

I walking down the street, the sun is very bright, and occasionally there is one or two rush on the streets to find the shade.

I squint hard to ignore the feeling that make people like to burn up, watching the distant belfry spire.

Since came out, then go there to see it ...

While always been straight forward towards belfry, but the distance does not seem to have are weird.

I seem to have forgotten something... ...

As the sun began to sink, I went back to school.

I was waiting for all the students to leave at a store. Although not seen that guy, but he should have gone...

I sneaky back to the classroom, surprised, the classroom door is not close. I quickly slipped to pick up the bags ready to withdraw.

"Hey! she's back!"

Who? !I immediately squatted down, staring at the door.

There are a few shadows gathered at the door, they all stared at my direction.

Then fiercely shut the door.

Seems... Kind of bad feeling ... ...

I ran to the door, want to open the door, but the door locked from the outside.

A lot of smoke coming out the back door. I looked scattered desks and piled in the back door and the burning books, sit on the ground, a wry smile.

If I can die this essay, so why I have to entangled?

I reached into the bag groped watch.

"What?!" Pocket watch is not there?

I pour out all the books, the bags turned over and over.

Nope.

Been stolen ...But ... So can it?

So I tangled things for so long on so simple solution?

Flames licked my body, it seems to I ... but why no scars? Sure enough, still will not ... ...

"Wow -" a bucket of water thrown on me.

Who pulled me up, he hugged me from jumping out the window.

Who?

I wrapped in appropriate size of the curtains, watching Shalnark's smiling.

He handed me the watch.

"Can you explain how this is?" I tightly at the holds watch.

"That I picked up your watch and then wait for you but did not see you. When I was back of the classroom discovered it's on fire..."

"Well ... ... How did you come up?" I looked him up and down.

"Yeah, come up that way ~ ~" His smile more brilliant, but there is a danger of feeling.

"Could I slap you?"

"...No ..."

"If you can come up from downstairs ... so ..."

Shalnark carrying me, flew on the road. Belfry is getting closer ...

"Why not let me holding you ah ... so it is very beautiful ..." perverted guy still laughing.

"Because I don't want to face you in front."

"... Because I'm ugly?"

"Which is ugly can describe."

"..."

Well, I looked Shalnark is deep, feeling better.

Originally in the daytime even how to walk, the belfry still the same distance, but it's in the front now.

"I know why you want me to take you." Shalnark, walked around the belfry.

belfry no stairs, I can't go up.

But Shalnark take me to the top.

I gently swaying kept trained that big bell, it is still with metallic luster, there is no rust, no a bit of dust. Just like me, for centuries without any changes.

"Hundreds of years ago, there was a large family..." I sat on the edge, watching the distant Rosario Louis, and regardless of Shalnarl is listening, self-serving and talking,

"It's first master of the house at the time of his six-year-old having a baby. Because it is the smallest but also because he is old, he loved that child. However, this child from birth has not woke up too. She has slept like the Sleeping Beauty in the fairy tale, but she's growing very fast, within a month grow to twelve-year-old girl in general. If she follow this elongation speed she will soon because of the rapid aging and death. Old man gathered a lot of Nen user and special abilities who produced a beautiful pocket watch, pocket watch pointer move very slow, almost no change ... "

I put the pocket watch, "Which is this one."

"What happened next?" Shalnark sitting on the side, and looked at the city into the night.

"Later, the girl's life has extended down, she is no longer sleeping, get to a normal person."

"This is the end of the story?"

"Of course not." I looked at the Rosario Louis on the other side of the city, "The girl looked at the people around grow up or grow old, she noticed she is unusual, and she fled the family. When she finally found, her ragged shrink in the corner, has been and remembered 'I'm not a monster, I not a monster.' Since then, the family of the girl, who never allowed her to leave the family, they built a no doors and stair tower, shut the girl at the top, it called: protection. Is the other side of the tower. In order to let the girl alone, let her a bit to look forward to, and the family who built a no doors and stairs of the belfry. Was the belfry where we are now."

"What's the last?" Shalnark is a good listener.

"The girl can only sitting by the window, waiting for the bell rang." I looked down at the hands of the pocket watch.

"Good story, where you hear?"

"No, this is what I made," I stood up, "Don't you go home?"

"Go home?" He looked at me strangely, "I've been waiting for you."

"Don't waiting for me, you go back." I back to him.

"If I go back, how can you go down." Shalnark feel a little funny.

"..." I put the pocket watch into Shalnark's hand, went to the edge of the bell.

"Shalnark, I ..." 'Buzz - Buzz - Buzz -' the rest is the Word, is deafening bells hide it.

You ... hear me?

The pocket watch in Shalnark's hands start to rapidly spin up.

He looks just watching the original fifteen year-old girl growing up fast and aging. Then she began to rot from the inside to the outside. The last not even the rest of the skeleton.

Shalnark didn't look at a pile of ashes, and left.

"Chief, I got it ..." he is still laughing.

The black hair man took the pocket from Shalnark, and open. Which is stationary pointer. The time has still not re-enabled ...

"Can be used only to specific people do ..." has no value of it ...

"Chief?"

"Has been useless."

"So ... Can I have it?"

"... Shalnark" the black hair man's black eye pupil very deep, "Don't do unnecessary things."

"Of course I know it ~ ~" Shalnark is still as bright sunshine with a smile.

In fact, not a real smile, just habit of it?

What is the end of the story?

Girl in appearance fifteen years old can finally leave the tower. she isolated at school, but she did not care. They are all to die. Later, she met a boy liked to smile. she always felt that Shalnark's smiles is very fake.

But ... I love you.

===The End===


End file.
